1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bill processing machine in which a reduction in cost is achieved.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-007684, filed Jan. 16, 2009, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
A bill pattern detector is provided in a bill processing machine. A CCD sensor is provided on both sides of the bill that is being conveyed in the bill pattern detector. The bill pattern detector performs recognition of bills with high accuracy by detecting in fine detail transmitted data of the bill pattern and reflection data of both sides of the bill pattern (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-355264).
In the bill pattern detector, generally as the number of pixels used for reading the bill pattern increases, recognition with greater accuracy can be expected. However, on the other hand, in addition to the device becoming more expensive, the pattern reading time and the time required for recognition increase, and memory usage also increases.
Therefore, in a bill pattern detector that is to be used in a bill processing machine in which an increase in the number of bills processed per unit time is desired, there is naturally a limit in the recognition by a sensor with many pixels. Therefore, it is required to see how it is possible to enable better recognition in a bill pattern detector with few pixels.